My Rock
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Kel has been captured by the enemy…. Will her friends save her in time or will she fall


Title: My Rock

Rated: T

The pain was unbearable to say the least. Punch after punch lasting for eternity before it stopped. I know something had to be broken inside by now. I'm sure to be black and blue all over with the amount of pain coming from where the kicks and punches have connected with my skin. Anyone who has never been tortured has no right to blame someone who has been broken for information. It takes a very strong person not to tell your deepest and darkest secrets to your worst enemy, but only if it's done correctly.

Let's just say the man above me knows his way around a torture chamber. It would not surprise me that he has been able to gain information from his victims. I can't give him what he wants though are it's going to be the end of my people at New Hope. If I give him the information that he seeks he can easily bring it down and then the next fort. I should never have been caught to begin with. If I had just waited for 3rd Company I would be helping to defend New Hope by now. Instead I left before they reached me and I'm here.

I believe I'm losing my mind is losing grip on realty. I hear voice's in my head of my friend, family and even my enemies. I can feel darkness filling into my head and even the beatings seem to be far away… I know it's happening to me but it's all a blur.

"Why did you leave without us?" the voice in my head sounded familiar. I knew it had to be in my head because I was alone in this room that has become a hell for me. "Why did you not wait?" the voice I knew to be Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peck, my former Knight Master and Commander of Third Company. I knew he was disappointed to learn I left without him but he would be worried when he learned I was not awaiting them at New Hope.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the empty room, "I should have waited."

"Talking to yourself again, Whore?" the door to the chamber opened to revel my tormenter. He was a light skinned man, bald, big and very ugly. He now had a missing tooth form our first encounter but he had got the best of me. "Are where you asking for more?" he laughed, it was a loud and horrible sound coming from him.

'No' I thought, trying to move away from him. I couldn't take much more of this place. The pain all over me was way too much to move. I can't defend myself from him like I had before. I had paid dearly though. For every hurt I managed to give him he returned it ten times worse then he received. I knew what I have signed up for when I trained to be a knight. I knew what could happen to me if I ever was taken prisoner but an enemy. I could not have prepared myself for the pain that has fallen on me. I have to admit for a moment I wished I had never become a knight, but it was a very brief moment.

I felt as he started kicking me again and I couldn't stop from crying out in pain. I nose was bleeding uncontrollably and I tasted the blood in my mouth. My fingers still hurt from being dislocated at his last visit. 'Why can't I remember a way out' I thought as I passed out from the pain. The beating seeming to be a distant memory…….

Minutes, hours, or maybe even days later I awoke to the same empty chamber I so wished had been a horrible nightmare. I had lost track of time being in-between what felt like life and death. Surely this was hell and I was being punished by the Gods for something I had done. If that where the fact I'm sure I would remember what I had done to anger them.

"This is no dream, Lump!" The male voice came from my right. I looked and saw something that could not be true. "You really did it this time."

"Joren?" I asked hardly above a whisper. I know I'm losing it because this man had died in the Chamber four years ago.

"I always knew you would fail," he sneered, "you'll never live through this." He walked around the chamber. I now was lying on a table in the middle of the room, "why couldn't you have just walked away when you had the chance? It would have been better for you. Now you'll die alone away from your family and friends. If anyone comes to save you they will die in the attempt. For someone who clams to love her friends you have a funny way of getting them in life and death situations."

"No," I was able to get out even with the pain and darkness flowing in me, "your not real… you can't be here"

"Kel," a different voice said, this one much friendlier then Joren and more welcome.

"Neal?" I asked and he appeared next to me with a sad smile. My best friend for so many years was here with me now.

"Don't listen to lies Kel," he said, "you know we will never leave you."

"Are you real?" I asked, knowing how strange the question must seem.

"No," he said, his smile fading away, "I'm in your head… you wanted to see me so here I am."

"But Joren," I whisper looking to where I last saw him, "where did he go?" I asked looking back to Neal.

"Your hallucinating," Neal said, "but why you would want to see him I have no clue," he put his hand on mine, "you must stay awake… you have a concussion, I think,"

"If you're not real why can I feel you on my head?" I asked him softly.

He smiled, "you mind does wonders when it's damaged," he took a deep breath, "Kel, I'm only telling you what you know…. You're talking to yourself through me,"

"That makes no since to me right now," I say closing my eyes.

"No," Neal yelled, my eyes snapping open wide, "stay awake." He said.

"It hurts," I say in almost a small cry.

"I know but you must stay awake," he told me, "we are coming for you Kel, you have to believe that."

The cell door opened to my tormenter, "your awake I see," he said walking until he stood next to me. He didn't even look toward Neal. Why would he see Neal if he was in my head, he couldn't see him because I'm going mad.

"What should we do today?" he asked, "I can think of so many things," he said wrapping one of his hands around my throat. The other grabbing my waist, I could not respond knowing his intentions was worse then any other pain he had already placed on me.

"I can't Neal," I thought, "please don't make me."

"Say nothing Kel," Neal whispered, "Come with me to the back of your mind," I saw him walk to the darkness.

"How," I thought, "how do I go there?"

"Just hide behind me and I'll protect you," he told me, "I'll be your rock."

I went to him and slowing, "will it hurt," I asked hugging him, "the darkness,"

"No," he told me softly, "you'll feel nothing if you stay with me," I just nodded and held on tighter. "You'll be in the light soon," He was right…. I felt nothing but his arms wrapped around me in the back of my mind. Then light was warm and peaceful and nothing would ever hurt me again. I just know my best friend was my rock.


End file.
